


A Morning In The Mountains

by RGBoys



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, i just love these men sm im crying in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGBoys/pseuds/RGBoys
Summary: Just a short drabble where Atlas and Conrad wake up. That's it





	A Morning In The Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD Y'ALL I WOULD SNAP ONE DAY!! MADE A WHOLE ASS AO3 TO FEED MYSELF ATLAS/CONRAD :'( bfbgfg I wrote this just for fun so if things are a little weirdly worded I am sorry. I haven't written anything for myself in months so

_ I’ve missed this. _ Conrad thinks to himself as he buries his face deep into the depths of his pillow. 

Though the war had been over for months Conrad was still relieved and thankful every time he was able to tuck himself into the comforts of a real bed. His fingers trailed lazily across the wrinkly cotton sheets and over to his boyfriends resting body. The scars across Atlas’s back were scarce but more noticeable now that the early morning sun was shining across them. Conrad counts them quietly by running his finger under each scar and wondering to himself how he got them. They’re far too faded to be from battle, so perhaps they’re from roughhousing with his brothers.

 

Conrad understood in concept that Atlas was much larger than he was, and he understood how ridiculous it would look for him to be the little spoon but that wasn’t about to stop him. Slowly and carefully the young knight shifted his way across the bed to get closer. He didn’t want to wake the other man up but if his arms weren’t successfully wrapped around his stomach he might just explode.

 

His hands slip under Atlas’s arms and he pulls himself up against his back. He lifts his leg comfortably over Atlas’s and presses his stomach against him.

 

Victory felt sweet as Conrad’s face nestled against Atlas’ backside. The sounds of his boyfriends' gentle breathing was nearly enough to put him back to sleep. Atlas was warm and acted as a shield against the mountain breeze that rolled in from the rooms permanently cracked window. The night before Atlas told the tale of how his brothers broke the window with a wooden sword while pretending to be knights. Atlas assured him that the slight breeze was easy to ignore after a while but Conrad wasn’t so sure. 

  
  


It wasn’t very long before Atlas began to wake up. Conrad could feel him slowly shifting around so he knew it was time to loosen his grip and allow the poor man to move freely. It takes some work but Atlas manages to turn himself around so he can see his boyfriends' gentle gaze as he opens his eyes.

 

“Mornin’..”  Atlas yawns, his gray hair an absolute shaggy mess. Strands of hair stick up in every direction imaginable. If he hadn’t known better, Conrad would have sworn he was sharing a king-sized mattress with a lion. 

 

“Good morning..” Conrad breathes out quietly with a soft smile. 

 

“Sleep alright?” Atlas’ face gently places itself against the top of Conrad’s. “I hope my brothers didn’t keep you awake with their late-night shenanigans.” He listens intently to the sounds of birds singing the world awake, and the faint laughter of his family gathering in the kitchen downstairs.

 

“Not at all.” Conrad shifts and rests his head in the crook of Atlas’s neck. “It’s rather cold but at least I had your arms to keep me warm.” 

 

“Cold? It’s the summer months.” Atlas chuckles softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriends' lanky frame. His fingers glide lovingly against the soft fabric of his silky pajama shirt. He presses his lips upon his forehead and listens as Conrad happily exhales. 

 

“That’s easy for you to say. You have lived here your entire life.” Conrad pouts playfully but the act was getting harder to keep up as Atlas traces his fingers along his back. 

 

For a man so big, Atlas was a rather gentle lover. His grip is tight, yet comfortable and easy to move around in. 

 

The town outside slowly but surely comes to life as the morning rolls on. The townsfolk begin to talk happily among themselves as the small shops in the center of town open for the day. The town itself was rather small so you could hear nearly everything going on from the crack in Atlas’ window. 

 

“We should get up,” Atlas whispers with a gentle sigh. “It’s only a matter of time before my family will come knocking on that door, you see.”

 

Conrad nods in agreements as he listens to the bustling downstairs. The smell of eggs have begun to waft into the room already and the sound of footsteps as three young boys chase one another around the small house was too loud to ignore.

 

“Next time,” Conrad yawns and begins to untangle himself from the embrace “You can spend the night in my home.”

 


End file.
